


Covenant

by tomaday



Category: Naruto
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Witch/Familiar AU, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomaday/pseuds/tomaday
Summary: He wasn't what she was expecting but when the lightning and smoke cleared both of their lives changed forever when he appeared in the center of her summoning seal.A witch/familiar AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Due to the interest in this fic on tumblr I have decided to post it on ao3 and later FF possibly.  
> This fic will be a series of related one shots surrounding the relationship between witch!Sakura and familiar!Sasuke  
> Warning: as always ShiItaIzu makes an appearance; Kakashi-Shizune in a casual sort of relationship, not an actual romantic pairing but heads up in case it's not your thing  
> The witch lore in this story is a combination of what I have made up, wicca, and other witch sources.  
> Disclaimer: This story will utilize characters and situations that are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, and Viz Media. tomaday is in no way associated with the creator or producers of Naruto and no copyright infringement is intended. Obviously this is a fanfic meant solely for the entertainment of the fanfic author and (hopefully) it's readers.

She had wanted a cat.

Sister Shizune had a charming familiar with sleek gray fur. A relaxed creature that was lackadaisical in all its forms.

But when the lightning and smoke cleared there was a haughty screech and the flapping of wings.

A pissed off hawk cried at her from the center of her summoning circle.

She had wanted a cat.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been seven days and the summoned hawk had yet to speak to her. She had to assume it was male due to its size, sure that if it were bigger than it would have been a female like the book on hawks she had bought stated. But she couldn’t be sure until it actually spoke to her and told her how it identified.

But it had been days and the hawk refused to communicate with her.

When she had first summoned the hawk it had taken flight as soon as all the smoke had cleared and it had become aware of the seal it stood in the center of. She could only gape at the empty space as Shizune tried to rub her back to comfort her.

Kakashi, Shizune’s familiar, had snickered and had only stopped when Tsunade, the eldest of their coven, shot him a glare.

“They will come back to you,” Tsunade informed her. “They are bound by the summon.”

“But they obviously don’t want to be my familiar…”

Sakura shuffled in her boots, her ceremonial robes feeling heavier than when she had first put them on.

Tsunade had said that young witches needed a familiar, that they weren’t pets but companions that protected them as they came into their own and learned the ways of magic.

Tsunade had told her that she had more control of her powers than what was usual for young witches, but that it was safer to go through all of the proper rituals. A familiar would help assist her as she honed her magical gifts as she matured as a witch.

But the summoning ritual didn’t go well.

She refused to accept that the summoned creature picking at its feathers by her opened bedroom window was her match.

The hawk caught her staring at it and turned its beak up at her, shuffling on its perch so that its back was to her.

_ Do what you will, so long as it harms none. Do what you will, so long as it harms none… _

Sakura chanted the Rede in her head and tried to focus on her studies. She knew she drew her circle perfectly and Tsunade had examined the sigils for any flaws but there was no way the haughty creature before her was what her energy had called to across all of the realms.

“You’re going to need to talk to me eventually you know,” Sakura huffed, flipping through the pages of her tome before slamming it shut. “You won’t be getting your true form back until we complete the covenant. At least that’s what the High Priestess said.”

The hawk continued to look outside the window. Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed another tome.

“You’re not trapped in here. You can go whenever you want.”

The hawk finally turned its head towards her. It cocked its head to the side.

“I mean yeah you have to come back because our lives are each others technically.”

The hawk turned its head away with a scoff, the first sound it made since it was forced back to her.

“But we’re both dealing with only half of our magic until we complete the covenant. So if you would like to have all of your power back━whatever power you have━I suggest you get talking.”

The hawk gave her another look before spreading its wings and taking flight.

Sakura grabbed one of the throw pillows from her bed and screamed into it.

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura stared blankly at the trains going by. After school she would usually head over to lessons but without access to half of her magic she wasn’t allowed to strain herself with incantations.

She loved helping out Shizune but she was getting tired of only being able to brew potions.

Sakura whipped out her guide on magical remedies to common illnesses and began studying. Magic or no magic she still needed to prepare for her practical exam. Even with only half of her magic she was sure she had enough control to pass her next exam.

The sound of a bell went off signaling the arrival of a train on her platform. Without looking up from her book she got up from her bench and walked slowly over to the train.

“That’s a sure way to get us both killed,” a husky voice called out from behind her as something tugged on the back off her wool cardigan.

Sakura spun around and looked up to be met with classic Japanese features. Her jaw dropped as the beautiful face before her contorted itself into a scowl.

“Is staring all you do? Are you sure you’re a witch? You act like a mundane with all of your staring.”

“You do know it’s not every day that someone wears a kimono in the middle of a subway platform.”

Sakura eyed the dark blue kimono with the pattern of silver feathers etched into the fabric. The outfit was eye catching yet the man━no teenage boy for he couldn’t be that much older than her━stood there confident, completely indifferent to any attention he could be attracting.

“Wait! Did you say witch?”

Out in the realm of the mundane, a stranger shouldn’t have been able to recognize her as a witch.

“Isn’t that what you are? A mundane wouldn’t have been able to summon any sort of familiar, let alone an Uchiha.”

Sakura’s eyes roamed the boy before her, mouth still parted in shock. This was the hawk that she had summoned!?

“Which one of these things do we need to board to get back to your place?”

“So you do know English?” Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. “I was trying to use every language I knew, waiting for you to respond to me and you didn’t say anything.

The boy ignored her and looked at the board for arrival times. He headed toward the train that was approaching and Sakura followed him hesitantly. She wasn’t quite sure of what to make of this boy.

“I also know Mandarin and understood all of the colorful words you called me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sasuke was in no rush to have all of his power returned to him.

Sakura peeked over the top of her book on rune translations and watched him pour over her books while lying flat on his back on the ground.

Kakashi had loaned him some sweats and muscle tanks that had Sakura’s face heating up as she buried her nose back into her books.

She didn’t expect for her familiar to be as attractive as he was in his human form. Her only experience with familiars were Tsunade’s familiar Katsuyu that only had a slug form though it varied in sizes and Shizune’s familiar Kakashi who she could consider good looking but he was almost two decades older than she was and not her type in the slightest.

She found herself wishing that Sasuke would go back to using his hawk form.

From what Sasuke had told her he was almost an entire year older than she was and was in the middle of preparing for an event that was important to his family when he was kidnapped.

_ “I didn’t kidnap you!” _

_ “Right. You  _ summoned _ me.” _

He spoke to her very little, only asking for more tomes to pour over as he looked for whatever information he was searching for and interrupting her whenever he couldn’t find anything in her fridge that suited his tastes or skill level in cooking.

“Ah.”

Sakura jumped not having expected Sasuke to say anything or make a sound.

“I found nothing. Your human texts are too limited. As soon as my family receives my message we can figure out how to correct this problem.”

“Problem? We just need to proceed with making the covenant and everything will be fixed and we’ll have our power back.”

Sasuke sat up and stared at her impassively. The longer he stared at her the more uncomfortable she felt.

“I will never be some witch’s pet.”

 

* * *

 

 

All Sasuke had wanted was silence but now that the witch wasn’t talking anymore he felt mild irritation at the fact.

She went about her day ignoring him, refusing to acknowledge his presence. She had become cold towards him ever since he told her that he refused to become her familiar.

It didn’t matter to him how she behaved as long as she stayed away from him. He wanted nothing to do with cunning witches, especially if their power level was high enough to summon a member of the Uchiha clan as their familiar.

Members of the Uchiha clan becoming familiars was an anomaly. It was rare for a witch to be equals with an Uchiha and for one to be summoned was extremely uncommon.

It had happened two times before him in his lifetime━before that it had been half a century━and the instances of someone being summoned were that of one of his distant cousins, Shisui, by a witch who just so happened to also carry their blood in her veins and then his older brother who was so strong that he was summoned when he was but a child by a warlock many years his senior.

At the time it had been an honor.

Now it was the reason why Sasuke watched the little witch with distrustful eyes.

Itachi was now happy in a covenant with Shisui and their witch Izumi but it didn’t change the fact that he was damaged and an eyesore to most of the Uchiha.

Sasuke was sure most wished that Itachi had died when his warlock betrayed him and sullied their covenant.

He could just imagine the shame in his father’s face to discover that his second son had also been summoned and right in the middle of hanami.

“She’s not going to bite you,” Kakashi, the cat familiar of the dark haired witch, told him from behind an orange covered novel. “Unless you’re into that thing. She might if you ask nicely.”

“What?” Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed, not sure why he would ever want the little witch to bite him.

“Oh boy. You’re one of those sheltered tengu from one of those noble houses, huh?”

Sasuke remained silent. Beyond his first name he hadn’t shared much information about himself with the witches or their familiars. They didn’t know his family name so they couldn’t trace him back to the Uchiha.

There was no need to give them any more reason to hold him hostage.

“How long have you been with your witch?”

“Since I was sixteen. Witches call to their familiars when they turn of age. You met your witch on her seventeenth birthday.”

“She’s  _ not _ my witch,” Sasuke grumbled.

He eyed the little witch as she sorted through ingredients. Her long, bright rose gold locks were pulled away from her face as she set to work. She worked her bottom lip between her teeth as she concentrated.

“Technically she is. You gave her your name.”

“What.”

“You really don’t know anything about witches and covenants, do you?”

Kakashi sighed and pulled out a tome from a shelf behind him.

“You were so busy trying to find a way back home you never bothered to look at the texts that detailed the relationship between witches and their familiars.”

Kakashi stretched his limbs and began to shift into his cat form. He yawned, popping his jaw.

“You ever wonder why she hasn’t given you her name yet? It’s because she refuses to enter the covenant without your consent. Read you sheltered  _ bocchama _ .”

 

* * *

 

 

She was annoying.

The little witch had a bad habit of staying up late to study. Sasuke would find her cuddling with a tome and surrounded by scrolls.

“Mess,” Sasuke mumbled and collected the scrolls and put them where they belonged in her room. As carefully as he could he pried the tome from her arms and set it down on her desk.

He caught himself in the middle of pulling up her quilt and ran a hand down his face.

_ This isn’t happening. _

Sasuke went back to the futon couch on the other side of the room and turned his back on the little witch. He pulled up the blanket she had provided and willed himself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

It was another few days before the little witch spoke to him directly again.

“You’re going to need to stay with Shizune and Kakashi starting tomorrow.”

She rocked back and forth on her heels and pulled at a lock of her hair.

“You’re kicking me out?”

“I’m not kicking you out!”

Her cheeks flushed red and she opened her mouth to shout again but seemed to decide against it when her mouth closed again. She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath before speaking again.

“My parents are coming back from their trip to China tomorrow night and you can’t be here. It would have been different if you were my familiar but for now you’re just a random boy. I don’t want my mom thinking I was shacking up with you while they were away.”

And that was how he ended up at the home Shizune and her familiar shared with the High Priestess Tsunade.

It irritated him that the High Priestess had been called to fulfill her duties in the coven led by her husband when he needed her assistance to break from the chains of the summon.

“Were you fighting with stray cats again?”

Sasuke stopped right in front of the doorway of the kitchen. He was trying to avoid any run ins with the witch and Kakashi. He didn’t want anyone trying to convince him to accept the covenant.

“Hold still while I disinfect it.”

“Why don’t you just lick it better? And lick  _ other _ things while you’re at it…”

Sasuke fled as quickly as he could.

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura was in the middle of changing into her sleepwear when her window was yanked open.

“Do you mind!?”

Sakura flung her discarded shirt at Sasuke’s face and she yanked down the baggy shirt she was putting on. She just hoped he hadn’t seen anything while breaking in.

The red tint to his ears wasn’t promising.

“You didn’t tell me that Kakashi and his witch were involved.”

“She has a name you know,” Sakura muttered. “You call that moron by his name but you won’t even offer the same respect to Shizune.”

“You didn’t tell me Kakashi and  _ Shizune-san _ were involved.”

“I thought they would hold back while you were around. Those two...I swear it’s like they’re always in heat.”

“Do witches always take advantage of their familiars?”

“Will you quit making us sound so evil!” Sakura huffed, marching right up to him. “I’ll have you know that they have a very balanced partnership. What they choose to do as two consenting adults is none of our business.”

Sakura crossed her arms in front of her chest and drew inward on herself.

“Not all witches and familiars have relationships like that. Lady Tsunade’s familiar is very motherly with her. Kakashi and Shizune are the kind that don’t like relationships but still have needs they like to attend to and they trust each other. My dad and his familiar...they’re like brothers.”

“Your father has a familiar?”

“Yeah you’ll see him as a mouse sometimes but don’t let that fool you. He just can’t go around parading as whatever. He’s a púca. You would think it were quite fitting if you ever met my father.”

“So your father is a warlock?”

“Uh, yeah? How else did you think I ended up being a witch?”

From the look on his face it was apparent that he hadn’t thought of her at all. That shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did considering the fact that she knew he didn’t want to enter a covenant with her but it did.

“You can sleep here tonight but don’t let my parents see you.”

 

* * *

 

 

He shouldn’t have been shocked by the puce colored hair. Sasuke knew the little witch’s hair was naturally the shade it was because of he pale pink of her lashes  so genetically they had to have come from  _ somewhere _ but he wasn’t completely ready for the puce colored spikes that belonged to who he could only assume was her father.

“A tengu!” The man cheered, pounding a fist into his hand at his discovery. “Your markings are amazing.”

Sasuke stood there frozen as the man rubbed his shoulder blades where the markings of his wings began. In his human form they were nothing but an imprint on his back.

“What’s with all of the racket?”

The little witch came out of her room rubbing her eye with the heel of her palm. Sasuke cursed her decision to sleep pantsless as he felt her father’s strong hand on his bare back.

“Good morning Sa━!”

“No!” The little witch shrieked waving her hands in front of her, signaling to her father to stop. “You can’t tell him my name.”

“Okay, my blossom.” Kizashi frowned. “What’s going on? It’s been two weeks since your birthday.”

_ Blossom? _

Sasuke looked over at the stammering witch. She was explaining everything that had happened so he blocked out her words, not interested in reliving the past two weeks through her story. Instead his eyes roamed over the strands of her hair.

Her hair was a pale pink, like a certain flower that his family celebrated around this time of the year.

Remembering that he was kidnapped during such an important holiday, Sasuke turned and walked away from the witch and her warlock father.

 

* * *

 

 

Her father insisted on giving Sasuke some privacy.

“Tengu are very traditional. I’m surprised he didn’t kick you out of your own room,” he had joked.

Sakura and Sasuke watched as her father drew a door on the wall and a seal on it. Sakura had her notebook out taking notes on everything her father was doing.

“An expansion spell isn’t that difficult for me on my own but it does need to be modified so that it’s hidden from the outside. Can’t have mundanes wondering when we built an addition,” he explained as he adjusted the sigils. “It will also help Sasuke come and go as he pleases if no one can see where he’s coming from. And it’s for that exact reason I’m going to need Llewelyn’s help.”

A black furred mouse scampered off of Kizashi’s shoulder and down his leg. It shifted into the form of a young dark haired boy although the snout, ears, and tail of a mouse remained.

“Ready when you are,” Llewelyn squeaked.

Kizashi bit his thumb hard enough until it drew blood and Llewelyn mirrored his actions. They placed a drop of their blood in the center of the seal and the chalk drawing door glowed.

Kizashi muttered an incantation and within seconds the wall stopped glowing and where the chalk drawing had been previously now stood a door that looked exactly like the rest in the house.

“Usually this would take a lot more out of me and would be difficult to do for one witch or warlock but with the assistance of a shapeshifter like a  púca these kinds of spells are a lot easier to pull off.”

Llewelyn placed his hands on his hips and looked proud of himself.

“Does it have to be a shapeshifter familiar for these kinds of spells?” Sakura questioned.

Sasuke snorted and she shot him a quick glare. He had mentioned her habit of overworking herself but she ignored him. She wanted to learn.

“Any familiar can assist with these just fine but due to Llewelyn being a púca it makes it so my control doesn’t have to be as perfect as another witch’s would have to be.”

“It’s the lazy man’s way out,” Llewelyn joked as he shifted back into his mouse form.

“I would say to just ask Blossom here to help you modify anything but in her state she might damage the illusion keeping the room hidden.”

“I’m not that hopeless!” Sakura scowled, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Yes but let’s not risk it until Lady Tsunade gets back and figures out how to cut the summon.”

“You don’t know anything about it?”

Sakura would have been annoyed with Sasuke’s questioning if it weren’t for the fact he seemed genuinely curious.

“Hmm,” Kizashi hummed, brows drawn down in a frown, “there’s only one way I’ve ever known and I would rather avoid it.”

“What is it?”

“Death.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sasuke stared out of his new bedroom window, feeling more frustrated than he had earlier.

Whenever he was in that sort of mood he would soar through the sky and relax as the wind rustled his hair and feathers.

But he wasn’t able to turn to his true form and he knew shifting to a hawk wouldn’t be give him the same feeling.

He had suspected that death would be the only way out of his predicament but the thought of ending the little witch’s life in exchange for his freedom was distasteful.

As much as he hated the idea of being tied to her forever because of a magical chaining of their souls, he hated the idea of sacrificing someone that was still technically an innocent.

It wasn’t until after that thought settled that he remembered that he would be risking his own life if she died.

“Dad wanted to make your room look more like home for you but mom freaked out because it’s troublesome to clean tatami.”

The little witch walked in with sheets for the bed Kizashi had transfigured from a bundle of twigs that he had found in the yard.

“This is fine.”

There was nothing wrong with the western style room. He actually had a western style bedroom back home and it was quite comfortable especially now that he was on a real bed.

But those were little things about him that he wasn’t willing to share. He didn’t want to know to know the little witch or for her to know him.

At least that’s what he kept telling himself.

“Can’t you just summon another familiar?” Sasuke asked her before she could leave. “Wouldn’t that cancel out the summoning with me?”

“Uh, no.”

The little witch averted her gaze and made herself busy fitting the sheets on his matress.

“Is it because you don’t have access to the rest of your magic?”

“I know Kakashi gave you a book on summoning and familiars. Do you have to ask me these questions?”

Sasuke was thrown off by her new demeanor. She had ignored him before but now she was actually putting up a guard.

“I want to hear it from you. Why didn’t you have your High Priestess assist you in getting a new familiar? I don’t mean to sound arrogant but you would have to be a particularly strong witch to have summoned me. You could have any familiar you wanted probably.”

The little witch stood up and kept her gaze averted. Her cheeks had flushed to a delicate shade of red.

“It’s not a choice. I didn’t  _ choose _ you.” she wrung her hands in front of her. “We were supposed to be meant for each other. You were supposed to━”

She cut herself off and took a deep breath.

“It’s not important.”

“Apparently it is if you’re reacting like this.”

Sasuke moved from the bench by the window and approached her.

“It bothers you that I don’t want to be your summon. Specifically that it’s me.”

“Wouldn’t you see it as a rejection?” The little witch narrowed her eyes at him. They glistened with unshed tears. It had only been two weeks but he knew how emotional she got.

_ A person that cries when frustrated. What an annoying new experience. _

“I thought I was prepared for a familiar to find me unworthy of them. Reality hurts a lot more.”

That explanation wasn’t expected. Sasuke had assumed all witches were arrogant, that they had to be to summon creatures to submit to them.

“I’m a half-breed. I thought I would get a low tier familiar because of that. I didn’t expect  _ you _ to show up. I didn’t kidnap you. I just wanted a partner and to finally feel like I was a real witch.”

That was something Sasuke could understand now that she let her feelings on the matter known.

He was a tengu but he was unlike the other tengu in his clan. They all took the form of crows excluding his mother. They both took the form of hawks and for that fact alone there were members of his clan that were wary of them.

“You are a real witch.”

The little witch’s eyes went wide and he turned his face away in embarrassment.

“You summoned me. You would have to be a real witch.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sasuke stared at the tome sitting on his bed and frowned.

He still hadn’t opened the book that Kakashi had loaned him. He was avoiding everything that had to do with witches and familiars and hadn’t considered opening the text even if it gave him the chance to find information on breaking a summon.

He sighed and laid back on the bed bringing the tome up with him.

It wouldn’t hurt to do some light reading.

 

* * *

 

 

Sasuke let out a yawn and immediately sobered up. His mother would have smacked him on his head with her uchiwa if she saw him yawning at the breakfast table.

He had stayed up the night before reading and he felt a little awkward because it was a habit of the little witch’s and there was a section about familiars and witches adopting quirks from each other.

“Here you go Llewelyn.”

Mebuki, the mundane mother of the little witch, offered the púca pumpkin and cream cheese pancakes. The little familiar was fond of sweet foods and sometimes she would treat him but often she would scold him and force him to eat all of the healthier food she made.

“Here you go Sasuke,” Mebuki placed a plate with egg and cheese stuffed tomatoes.

Sasuke put his hands together and said his thanks for the meal. It wasn’t something he would usually eat for breakfast but he appreciated the fact that it had been made with him in mind after it was discovered that he favored the fruit.

He was sure it was the little witch that had informed her mother. She was the one that had to pick up a bushel of them when they were alone in the house.

“ Yinghuā?” Mebuki called to her daughter who was rushing around the kitchen table collecting her things for school. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

“I’m running late. I forgot that I had to stop by my math teacher’s classroom before class started.”

Sasuke reached out and grabbed the sleeve of her cardigan hoodie. The little witch’s eyebrows rose up in shock but she accepted the yellow and red apple that he placed in her hand.

She tended to skip meals when she was busy but she always grabbed an apple.

 

* * *

 

 

Sasuke pulled on his new pair of jeans and the pullover that Mebuki had picked up for him. She also purchased a fare card so that he could travel around in the mundane way.

“There you go. Just an average teenage boy.” She pinched his cheek gently and chuckled. “Well not actually average. Far too pretty to say you’re average.”

Heat rose up Sasuke’s neck and he turned away. He heard Mebuki giggle and continue to tease him as she went back to tending to her chores.

Minus the wrinkles around her eyes, the jade of them lit up the same way his little witch’s eyes did when she was finally able to translate her runes properly.

 

* * *

 

 

“Message for you.”

Kakashi dropped the scroll from his mouth and curled up on one of Sasuke’s pillows. Sasuke swatted at him until he moved to the edge of the bed and then unrolled the scroll.

“Shisui and Izumi are coming to visit.”

“Your family?”

Sasuke thought about the role they had in his older brother Itachi’s life and nodded.

They saved his life. They would always be family.

 

* * *

 

 

Sasuke was in the middle of meditation when there was a soft knock on his door. He waited a moment to see if the person was insistent on needing his attention before granting them permission to enter.

“Come in,” he called out after the second knock.

The little witch poked her head in and averted her gaze. She hesitantly came all the way inside, hiding something behind her back.

Sasuke raised a brow at her expectantly and she pulled her arms from behind her back.

“Do you know arithmancy? I don’t think I’m reading this chart correctly.”

“Yes. it’s a subject my mother thought important to teach me.”

“Really?” she squealed in excitement. “Are you good at it? I’m pretty good at memorization but sometimes I screw up with runes because I’m not very good at reading traditional glyphs.”

“Aa.”

Sasuke took her charts from her hand and got to reading them. The witch sat on his bed, close enough to press her shoulder against his.

He explained to her where she had messed up in her charts and redrew them for her. He made sure to keep everything as simple as possible so that she would understand.

_ Funny. _

He never expected a random skill his mother told him could be useful one day to actually serve a purpose in his life.

 

* * *

 

 

Levitation was something she could do without any focus. She had been doing it ever since she was a toddler without the need for any incantations or potions.

“You don’t need to float when you meditate.”

“I don’t but it’s just something that comes naturally to me. It kind of helps.”

Sasuke sighed out his nose and closed his eyes. Sakura smiled softly at his serene expression. It was nice to be able to be close enough to see it.

Sakura held back from giggling when she came to a realization that she couldn’t come to before when things were tense between them.

She had always wanted to have the ability to fly and her summoned familiar happened to have wings.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re a disaster.”

The little witch scowled at him from her position in his arms. He smirked down at her as she rambled off about how his help wasn’t needed but that she appreciated it anyway.

She was busy levitating some vials from the shelves to speed up her tasks of organizing all of the ingredients and reshelving all of the scrolls that she hadn’t noticed that she herself was levitating in the direction of a bubbling cauldron.

“You’re doing too much at once,” he reprimanded her. “I’ll take care of the scrolls.”

“Thank you.”

Sasuke was just about done with putting away the scrolls in the proper order when Kakashi in his cat form slinked over from his place amongst the cushions in the corner of Shizune’s workspace.

“Having fun?”

“Who has fun doing chores?”

“Familiars that enjoy being helpful to their witches.”

Sasuke almost dropped the remaining scrolls in his arms at the statement.

“That’s not what this is.”

“Oh? Alright then. Boys that like helping out cute girls.”

“It’s not that either!” Sasuke denied, his neck warming up.

Sasuke plucked Kakashi up by the scruff of his neck and tossed him out the second story window.

 

* * *

 

 

He was getting too comfortable.

Izumi and Shisui were expected to arrive in a few days and with their arrival they would have an answer to his question of how to break a familiar summoning.

He hoped they would have the answer considering they were able to form a new covenant with a second familiar. It was a rare occurrence but it was done to save his dying older brother.

They weren’t there when Itachi’s covenant was broken but it felt insensitive to ask his brother about it.

Even in the text that he had borrowed from Kakashi there was nothing about breaking a covenant. The only mention was that the breaking of a covenant by either party was a vile act.

Sasuke could only think about how his brother was a wingless tengu and wonder what it was exactly that the warlock that summoned Itachi had done.

The more time he spent with the little witch he couldn’t imagine her doing anything that cruel.

She was sweet and at times even her temper was amusing. She was kind to him even when he was standoffish.

He didn’t mind when she invaded his space and spoke to him.

Sasuke was starting to enjoy his time in the mundane realm with her and her family.

He was getting comfortable.

But it was getting hard to think of that as a bad thing.

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura was happy for him, she really was.

If it had been the other way around she would have been ecstatic if her family visited her.

But it wasn’t just a visit. They were here to take him back home.

Izumi was able to harness a lot of power to create a portal between the mundane realm and the one they called home. Tengu had immense power and the connection she shared with her familiar Shisui was a strong one.

She had never seen such a large spell done before, especially not one performed by a single witch.

It was still weird that it was all happening in the middle of Tsunade’s living room, especially since she still wasn’t back home.

“It’s not just Shisui and I. Itachi isn’t here with us physically but we can still feel our connection to him,” Izumi explained. “The stronger the bond, the bigger the magic.”

“So the summon should break when Sasuke returns home?”

“It should.” Shisui smiled gently at her. “It works like you’re returning him by letting him go. He should be able to stay there as long as you don’t attempt to summon a familiar again. Then he’ll just end up back here. So unfortunately you will just have to go without one.”

“So this is technically goodbye then,” she muttered. She turned sad eyes to Sasuke who stood in front of her impassively.

Sakura was starting to get use to seeing him around.

It was odd how close she felt to him when he had never even uttered her name the entire time he stayed with her and her family.

And now he was leaving without knowing it.

Sakura cleared her throat and strengthened her resolve. She wasn’t going to being crying the last time she saw him.

“I wish you luck with everything.”

Sakura stuck out her hand, offering it to him to take. He raised a brow at her and she swore she saw the corners of his lips twitch upwards.

“I’ll see you soon.”

Sakura’s eyes went wide when he smiled softly at her and used his pointer and middle finger to poke her in the center of her forehead. It was such a random gesture that she couldn’t help the heat rising to her cheeks. She wasn’t prepared for it at all.

_ See me...soon? _

Nor was she prepared for what he said next.

“Sakura.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's home...or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two you guys! I'm not sure how many parts there will be to this but there will be enough for eventual smut so the M rating stands

By the time Sasuke had come back home, the sakura petals on the ground had withered and curled in on themselves, the edges tinted brown. If it weren’t for the fact that the scattering of petals was an annual occurrence and had seen them in their original color he would never assumed they came from pink flowers.

Sasuke laid back on the engawa and closed his eyes. The breeze rustled his hair gently and played through the chimes that his mother hung around the patio. A harris hawk cooed softly by his head.

His days were quiet, peaceful.

And utterly boring.

When he had first come home his mother had fussed over him and his father did that awkward thing where he looked at him, opened his mouth and then closed it, nodded his head and then walked away.

There had been a lot of unwanted attention. The elders of the clan were in an uproar about his summoning.

_ “Something must be wrong within the family for it to happen  _ twice _. The younger one replaced the eldest as heir just to get dragged across the realms by a word weaver!” _

Word weaver is what they called her. When Sasuke was younger he imagined witches using giant tapestry needles to enchant objects and cast their spells whenever there was a mention of one.

Sasuke had been curious as all kids were and wanted to ask his older brother all of his questions regarding witches but Itachi never had time for him. He was always with his witch and barely popped home for a visit before he was off again.

No one could imagine that the eldest son was so blind in his devotion to his witch that he would forsake his own family. That Itachi wouldn’t be able to recognize the loss of his freedom.

_ “Pitiful. All of that loyalty only to have his wings ripped off and abandoned, left for dead.” _

Sasuke sighed, inhaling the sweet scent from his mother’s garden and the trees. The calming scents of home helped him ease his mind.

“Mother will get angry if she catches you napping outside again.”

Sasuke cracked an eye open. Itachi stood above him, long strands of his hair falling over his shoulder.

“You’re not still feeling lethargic are you? It’s been a few days since your full power has come back.”

Sasuke had assumed that he would feel energetic once his power was returned to him but instead he was thrown off of his axis and the swift increase in power had left him tired because it had been returned all at once.

_ And it doesn’t help that what I’m feeling isn’t just my own chakra _ .

Sasuke had fulfilled his part of the covenant by calling Sakura by her name. The surge of power he felt was immense.

_ This is me _ , Sasuke focused on sensing his own chakra,  _ and it’s Sakura as well _ .

Witches didn’t call it chakra. Izumi had explained that the word they used was mana and that now that he was part of a covenant he shared his power with the witch that summoned him but in a properly balanced covenant he would feel his witch’s power as well.

Sakura was unguarded and open with him in their bond even if she didn’t express it to him verbally. She gave as much of herself as what was expected of him. Heat would crawl up his neck to his face when he thought too hard about how easily she trusted him with her energy.

She was leaving herself bare to him.

“I’m fine now. It’s just relaxing here.”

And it was. Although there was influence of the mundane on their realm because of travelers between the two and witches that migrated to live with their familiars in their world, it was a lot more quiet than the buzz of the mundane realm.

Sakura lived in a crowded city with lots of noise and smells and lights. Home for Sasuke was the quiet of the countryside, of the mountainous range where the Uchiha had always lived. The air was crisp and clean and he could soar the skies as he pleased.

But home was missing something.

 

* * *

 

 

“You need to stop hiding from mother.”

Sasuke sighed and looked below him from his perch on a tree. Itachi was at the base of the tree smiling up at him in the way he hated. It was like his brother knew what was on his mind.

It wasn’t that Sasuke didn’t want to be around his mother. He usually spent a majority of his time at home with her but Shisui had let a comment slip when he came back home that had his mother asking him questions about his time in the realm of the mundane he would prefer not to discuss.

_ “Everyone was so worried when you were nowhere to be found,” Mikoto rambled on as she gave her son another check. She spread her fingers along his markings, examining for any disturbances or scars. _

_ Sasuke endured it all, knowing it was best to let her have a moment to check his wings than to deal with her moodiness or shrewd comments from his clan’s elders. _

_ “And you missed hanami this year!” _

_ “Oh, I wouldn’t say he did,” Shisui snickered, sneaking one of the snacks that Mikoto had prepared for Sasuke. “Sasuke had his own personal hanami.” _

_ The back of Sasuke’s neck heated up and his ears flushed red. His mother had taken notice of that and she got a strange glint in her eye. _

_ “What does that mean Sasuke?” Mikoto gripped his shoulders to impeded his possible escape. “The region you were in doesn’t celebrate hanami. At least it’s not part of the culture of the mundane in that region.” _

Sasuke could kill Shisui for the comments he made. He was always ready to please Sasuke’s mother and answered her questions as best as he could.

_ “Pink hair. And named  _ Sakura _ of all things.” _

Mikoto’s eyes had widened in wonder and Sasuke was quick to make an escape. He knew his mother would want to know the identity of the witch that summoned him but Sasuke had wanted to keep it a secret for a bit longer.

He wasn’t ashamed of Sakura but he didn’t want his mother to make his time away something it wasn’t and didn’t want her to make any assumptions about his witch being a girl close to him in age.

Magical connection was what he and Sakura had, nothing more. And he wasn’t going to entertain any fantasies of his mother’s by feeding her any more information about the little witch that summoned him.

 

* * *

 

 

It was the third cauldron Sakura had blown up and Shizune had forbidden her from entering her workshop if she was planning on continuing to practice spells in such an enclosed area.

“That didn’t used to happen…”

“You have a mana boost from another source,” Kakashi explained from behind one of his books. He was supervising Sakura’s clean up to make sure she did it the mundane way but he wasn’t going to assist her. “You have great control but you’re used to working with only your own power. It’s time to adjust, kiddo.”

He eyed the ash that Sakura dusted up and threw into a bin.

“And it’s safe to assume that the little bocchama has an affinity for fire considering everything keeps bursting into flames if you’re not paying enough attention.” Kakashi stretched his arms above his head and then relaxed back into his armchair. “I hope there won’t be any other surprises.”

“We can check on that!” Sakura chirped excitedly and pulled blank pieces of parchment. She took out a piece of charcoal made from wood of an oak tree and copied down a few random glyphs.

“Are you sure that’s safe?”

“It’s perfectly safe.” Sakura glared at him before turning back to her sheets of paper and chanted a spell from a text on mana.

The sheets of paper levitated and circled around her.

“If you blow something up I wasn’t here.”

Ignoring him Sakura touched the sheet that had the rune for air and watched it dissolve. She moved onto the sheet with the rune for water and nodded to herself when it remained levitating. She had always been able to perform spells with ease for that element as it was her affinity.

“Hell yeah!” Sakura cheered when the sheet of paper with the rune for lightning remained floating. When she had first done the affinity test it was a sheet that had dissolved.

Unsurprisingly the fire parchment had also remained floating. Kakashi’s assumption was correct. What was surprising was the parchment that read “wood” remained floating as well. The first time she did the test the parchment had taken a while to dissolve giving her false hope but now it remained standing.

“Looks like whatever was blocking that affinity has opened up now that you have a familiar.”

Sakura beamed. This was exactly what she had hoped would happen for her as a witch once she completed the summoning ritual. More affinities made spells easier to cast without forming seals or using other resources.

“Remember to finish cleaning up,” Kakashi’s lazy tone shook her out of her excitement. He was slinking away in his cat form, leaving her behind.

He was there in lieu of her teacher, a supervisor, not to revel in her growth. He wasn’t  _ her _ familiar and sometimes she forgot that what little attention he offered her was all he could muster to care to give.

Sakura kicked at the ground and pouted before sighing and grabbing the broom and dust pan.

_ I’m sure Papa will be excited. _

 

* * *

 

 

The rustling of wings had Sasuke closing his eyes and wishing he could vanish into thin air. He was sure Sakura knew a spell that could assist with that.

“I was going to find you eventually you know.”

“Mother.” Sasuke bowed his head slightly as he greeted Mikoto.

Mikoto’s wings folded behind her and she tucked her skirt neatly underneath her as she took a seat by her son on his perch.

“It’s so quiet here.”

“Yes, that’s how it’s always been.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the way his mother smiled at him. There was a knowing gleam in her eyes that he wasn’t fond of. It was the same look Itachi gave him.

“Our mountain has always been a relaxing and peaceful place.” Mikoto tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. “But it’s a pretty lonely place when all you have around you are animals and old people.”

“You’re not old, mother.”

“I wasn’t speaking about me.”

His mother pinched his ear in reprimand but rubbed the area to soothe it before letting go. She ran her hand down his wings, brushing her fingers down them and picking out loose, stray feathers.

“It’s okay to miss her.”

“I don’t,” Sasuke said more sharply than he intended.

His denial was quick and his face heated up at the lack of reaction from his mother. She just kept smiling at him in the way he was starting to hate more and more.

“I wish you guys would stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you all know some secret about me,” Sasuke huffed, turning his back to his mother. He rest his head on the trunk of the tree and shut his eyes. No matter how much he tried to will her away with his mind, Mikoto wasn’t going anywhere.

“If it helps, your father seems to be oblivious.”

“When is he not?” Sasuke muttered. There was a smack to the back of his head and he knew he had upset his mother.

“You know he’s preoccupied. He has a clan to lead.”

“I  _ know _ .”

No one had to remind Sasuke of how busy his father was. Before he was summoned he shadowed his father, learning the responsibilities of a clan head.

A role that was never meant for him but was his future ever since Itachi was stripped of his title of heir.

A role that felt like shackles.

“I didn’t come here to upset you, Sasuke.” Mikoto stroked his hair. “I just wanted to let you know that whatever decision you come to, that it’s okay. We’ll always be your family and we’ll always be home.”

Mikoto sighed and stood up. She spread out her wings, ready to take flight again.

“Even if home just got a little bigger for you.”

“Is it supposed to be like that?”

Sasuke watched as his older brother paused his brush strokes. Itachi looked up and looked outside to the courtyard where Shisui and Izumi were collecting herbs from the garden.

Shisui tucked a daisy behind Izumi’s ear and she giggled. He held up another flower and she nodded her head enthusiastically. Shisui grinned and waved over to Itachi, gesturing for him to join them.

“I don’t know.” Itachi set his brush aside and rose to his feet. “But it’s how I like it.”

Sasuke watched his brother as he joined Shisui and Izumi. Shisui had handed the flower he held previously to Izumi. Itachi bowed his head so that she could reach his ear, and she tucked the jasmine behind it.

When Itachi had been with his original word weaver, he had always looked gaunt and sick to Sasuke. His older brother had always been a quiet person but he was even more withdrawn.

But now when he looked at his brother he was always glowing and although he was still quiet he spoke to him a lot more frequently.

Amongst the tengu to be wingless was shameful, to be as low as the dirt you were forced to always stand on.

But on Itachi, to be wingless looked a lot like freedom.

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura woke with a start, dumping her science textbook and scrolls onto the floor. She had fallen asleep sometime in the middle of reading. Whenever she got new books or scrolls she always dove right into them immediately, forgetting everything else around her.

Sasuke was right, she groaned inwardly. I have a problem.

Sakura stretched her arms and legs out, dumping more scrolls on to the floor. She started to kick her duvet and sheets out from under her so she could go back to sleep when there was a soft thump from the room next door.

_ I swear to God, if Llewelyn is fucking with me again, I’ll stuff him in an unbreakable jar. _

Her father’s familiar had a habit of moving furniture around and hiding her belongings in strange places when he got bored.

It would be crossing the line if he decided to mess with Sasuke’s room to prank her.

Even though Sasuke had gone back home, the Haruno family left the extra room where it was. Her parents referred to it as the guest room.

But to Sakura it would always be Sasuke’s room.

_ Just because all he wanted was to go back home, it doesn’t mean it’s not  _ his  _ room still,  _ she reasoned to herself.

As quietly as possible in order to sneak up on Llewelyn she crept up to the bedroom door and yanked it open.

With one foot on the window sill and the other one ready to step into the bedroom, the winged figure couldn’t have been Llewelyn. And if it was she was going to lock him in a trunk and keep him there for the next year.

“Sasuke?”

He looked just as surprised to see her as she did him but he cleared his throat and in a soft voice called out to her.

“Tadaima.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the update!  
> The following parts will vary in amount of words but I doubt they will reach the amount of part one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed this AU as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
